The lost princess
by yuli120501
Summary: When Elsa was a teen she rebelled and ended out pregnant. She has to save her child Katrine by giving her up. Time passes and Elsa has to keep Katrine a secret even to her own sister but Katrine has some problems of her own too. What happens when the mother and daughter meet again and how is Elsa going to protect her own flesh and blood.
1. prologue

**Third person POV**

A lady in a cloke was walking to a alley close to a store. She had a baby in her arms. The baby started  
to cry.  
"Shh baby girl don't cry." The lady said. She reached the alley and she put the baby in a box she found.  
The lady started to sing the lullaby she would sing to her child to fall asleep. _"Oh the waves roll low_  
_and the waves roll high and so it goes. Under the bright blue endless sky. Waves try to measure the_  
_days that we treasure. Wave hello and wave goodbye."_ the baby girl started to fall asleep. The lady  
kissed the girls head before puting her in the box. "I am sorry my little Katrine I need to procted you  
from him. He must not know you are alive. Just remember I love you and don't you forget that." she kissed  
Katrine one more time on the forehead. The lady heard foot steeps and ran. She ran out of sight and into  
the woods. "I am so sorry." she said. She put her hoody from her cloke down and down fell her plantom  
hair that she had in a french braid. She had pale skin and light freckles on her checks. She had purple  
eyeshade and purplish lips. Her cyan eyes was watery. She pushed her back to a tree and began to fall  
down. She pushed her legs to her chest and started to cry quietly.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen and this is short but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this prologue and I will see you in **

** the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) Oh and also the song is Athena's song from the little mermaid 3 Ariel's beginning.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Third POV ****  
** "Momma, momma look what I found!" said little Katrine. Katrine was 6 years old that had black hair  
and with blue streaks in her hair with ice blue eyes and she was wearing a short sleeve dress that  
reached to her ankles. The dress was white and it had green, blue, and pink flowers on it and had a  
yellow bow. Her hair was in a in a ponytail and she had a bright pink bow on her head. She was holding  
a blue flower. "Look it is beautiful."  
"Yes it is Kat it is so beautiful." her mother said. Her mother had a nickname for Katrine and it was  
Kat.  
"Momma when is papa coming back?" she asked.  
"I don't know dear but he will come back soon. I promise." Katrine mother and her father were very close  
until her father got a job and then Katrine was born. Well the truth is that her mother and father weren't  
her atrul her real parents. They did not know who where her real parents were and what happened to them.  
Her 'mother' Sheda found her one day when she was walking a stroll.  
** *Flash back***  
_Sheda was walking to the store like she does every Wednesday but today was not a normal day. She hear_  
_ a cry from the alley. She walked down and saw a baby in a box not older that 2 months. She picked up_  
_ the child and saw a sticky note that said Katrine. The baby started to cry. _  
_ "Shh now now dear I am going to take care of you." she had said_.  
***End of flash back***  
"Momma I am tired." Katrine said as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Come on Kat lets get you to bed." Katrine nodded her head and followed Sheda to her room.  
Sheda tucked her in before she kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Kat."  
"Goodnight momma." Sheda turned the lights off and started to leave the room she started to close  
the door but she left a crack at the door and just stode there. "I love you momma."  
"I love you too." Sheda whispered before she closed the door. Sheda walked down stairs and saw  
her husband sitting on the couch. "Where have you been?" she asked.  
"Work." he answered.  
"Ya right were where you really?" she asked.  
"I am sleepy now we will descouse this in the morning." he said.  
"Fine." Sheda said before she went to their room. Non of them had a idea what was going to happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. So what do you think is going to happen? Well anyways I will see you in**

** the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Elsa POV**  
"Elsa." I heard Anna say.  
"Yes Anna." I said back.  
"There is something bothering you." she said.  
"Why would you say that?" There was something bothering me but I did not want to bother Anna with it.  
"Because you seem more tense and when you fall asleep you always mummer the name Katrine."  
"How do you know that?" I asked.  
"Well sometimes you fall asleep while you are doing paper work." she said. _Dang my falling asleep while_  
_doing my paper work._  
"Don't worry its nothing." Anna did not know about the pregency or Katrine. After 3 months of being pregnant  
my bump started to show and I told Anna and our parents I was going to vacation for 6 months but I would never do that  
if I did not have a reason. _Well this is what I get for being a rebellion teen._  
"Sure and I am a horse." I smiled at that comment.  
"You could if you wanted to." I said back.  
"Hey!" I laughed.  
"Anyways I am a little tired so I am going to go to bed." I said before I got up and walked to my  
bedchambers.  
"Ok I will question you tomorrow." I heard Anna scream. I really don't want to be question expeshly by  
Anna.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Third person POV**  
Katrine could not go to sleep she felt like something would go wrong but she could not put her finger on  
it. She felt her throght dry. _Just go and get some water_ she thought. She got up and went to went to the  
kiction. She got the jar that had water in it and took a small gulp. She still had the jar in her hands  
and she heard a sound. _Its probably the wind_ she thought to herself. She heard the noise again._ Calm_  
_yourself its just the wind._ Then she saw a shadow and it was in a shape of a person. She dropped the jar  
which broke into pieces and she ran to her parents room. She knocked on the door and after that she opened  
the door.  
"Momma papa there is someone in the kiction!" she whispered screamed.  
"Sweetie its probably just a bug or something." Sheda said in a sleepy voice. Katrine just went in the  
bedchambers and closed the door behind her. Then she went next to the bed.  
"No its not I saw a person and you and papa are here." she said and Sheda got a little worried.  
"Henry get up someone is in the house." Sheda said. Henry got up. They all went down stairs and into the  
kiction. They all saw no one or nothing.  
"See there is no one her.." Sheda started to talk but someone iderapted her.  
"Don't move or we will hurt you." I male voice said.  
"What do you want?" asked Henry.  
"The girl." the male said.  
"No way I'm I going to let her go with you!" screamed Sheda.  
"Sheda we have to." Henry said to her.  
"No we can't do that Henry." she said back.  
"Plese papa don't let them take me I don't want to leave." Katrine said. Tears started to fill her eyes.  
"We can't do this to her." Sheda said and tears started to be filling her eyes to. Henry got Katrine  
and pushed her to the man. Sheda was starting to run but Henry holded her by the waist. "We can't do  
this to her SHE IS JUST A LITTLE GIRL!" she screamed.  
"WELL SHE IS NOT OUR DAUGHTER SO JUST LET HER GO!" he screamed back. Sheda was just surprised and stopped  
strougering. The mysteries man picked Katrine up and started to run. Katrine started to cry loudly.  
Once they reached the woods Katrine started to kick her legs. The man was trying to calm her down  
but Katrine kicked him where the sun does not shine. He dropped her and she started to run. She did  
not know were but she ran until daylight.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Well this is kind a sad. But anyways I will see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Elsa POV**  
"Elsa wake up! Wake up!" I heard Anna say.  
"Go back to sleep Anna." I said.  
"But its 12:00 and you over sleeped." after I heard that I jumped out of bed.  
"Um Anna can you go out of the room so I can change?" I asked.  
"Sure." she said before she skipped outside and closed the door. I went to my dresser and got a dodger blue  
dress that reached to the floor. It had a lighter blue color beltish thing. I put on a dark color of  
blue flats on. Wow I put on a lot of blue oh well I thought to myself.  
"Are you done yet?" I heard Anna say.  
"Yes you may enter." I said to her.  
"Ok." she said before she opened the door and closed it behind her. "So what is bothering you?"  
"I told you Anna I am fine." I said even if it was a lie.  
"I know you are lying because everything you lie you start fittleing with your fingers." I looked down  
to my hands and I notice that I was fittleing with my fingers. I did not even know I was doing it.  
"I-I am not lying."  
"Oh yauh you also sometimes shutter."  
"Oh sush you." I said and then she laughed.  
"So know really what is bothering you?" she asked. Should I tell her? What if she hates me for doing the  
thing I did? Just tell her! No don't do it. Do it she deserves to know. But if she knows then she might  
hate you. Yauh but remember you said no more secrets so she would be more mad if you did not tell her.  
Don't do it! Do it! "Elsa!"  
"Hmm." I replied back.  
"I called your name out 6 times now."  
"Oh I was lost in thought."  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"Oh nothing."  
"Elsa!"  
"Fine I was thinking about what I did in the past."  
"What happened."  
"Have you ever you know rebilled when you were a teen?"  
"Yes."  
"What did you do?" I asked.  
"Well I went outside and walked to the village without telling anybody. But then I returned because it was  
really cold outside and all I was wearing was a dress."  
"Well I kinda did the same."  
"Wait what?" she asked surprised  
"Is it really that surprising?"  
"Yes I mean no well maybe?" I gave her a look that said make-a-choice. "Well you seem like a person who  
always follows the rules and I never saw you leave your room."  
"I left from the window." I said.  
"Oh so what happened."  
"Can I tell you later. Right now I am not in the mood to tell you the story." I said.  
"Ok." then I saw her skip down the hall. I smiled still the same child. I closed the door and sat on my  
bed remembering what happened 6 years ago.  
** *flash back***  
_ I was 16 and I really wanted to do something. "I am bord." I said to myself. I saw the window and I opened_  
_ it. "Come on Elsa you can do this." I said to myself before I looked outside and I jumped out of the_  
_ window. I landed on my feet. It hurt but I walked out of the castles range and into the village. _  
_ Should I go back? No you need your freedom... for at least 12 hours. I walked to a forest. Wow nature_  
_ is a beauty. I heard a branch break and I hid behind a tree._  
_ "Hello is anybody here." I heard a male voice say. I looked and no one was there. Probably my imagine._  
_ I turned around and I saw a male with a deeper color of red then Anna's hair. He also had green eyes._  
_ "Hi." he said._  
_ "H-hi." I said. This is the first time I every talked to someone who is not my parents. _  
_ "So what is a lady like you doing in the forest?" _  
_ "I was exploring." I said. It was not a complete lie I was exploring I think._  
_ "Oh would you like to go with me to the bar and I could get you a drink." _  
_ "Sure." should I trust him? But before I know it I was already drinking a drink. I got a little bit_  
_ woozy and the next think I knew is I was in bed but not my bed. I looked down to my body and saw that I was_  
_ naked. How did I get here? Then I realized that it was morning and I quickly put my clothes back on and_  
_ ran to the door and to the castle. Wow am I tired. I took a long breath and I climbed the wall and went to_  
_ my bedchambers. No body notice that I was gone. I went to my bed and plopped down and fell asleep. What_  
_ happened last night?_  
_ -A month later-_  
_ I felt pain go threw my body so I decided to go out but this time I weared a cloke that hid my face and_  
_ my dress. I climbed down and went to the doctor that was in the villege. After he had checked me he_  
_ had came back and he looked like he had news._  
_ "Miss..?" he asked._  
_ "Dela." I made the name up but really it was the first thing that popped into my head._  
_ "Miss Dela it looks like you are caring a child with you. Congaturatus." I looked surprised._  
_ "Well I am going to go now so thank you and can we keep this between us please." He nodded his head._  
_ I left the place. How did this happen and better than that is who is the father?_  
** *End of the flash back***  
"Ghm." I said and then I fell back and fell back asleep.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. I hope that helped you understand how she ended up pregnant and**

** who is the father. So anyways this is a long chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. See you in the next**

** chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :): ):) :) :) :) :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Katrine POV**

I ran as much as I could and I ended in a village. I was tired and hungry and I don't even know how I  
feel. Well at least now I can find out who my real mother is even if I didn't even know that my momma  
was not even my real mom. Wow am I confused. I saw it was daylight and I fell asleep by a tree.  
I woke up and started to walk threw the village. I saw a girl about the age of 16 and she was singing.  
_"Say what you want to say and let the words flow out. I want to see you be brave."_ I heard the girl sing.  
She was a good singer and then I saw a guard come teards the girl and I hid behind another tree.  
"You know that singing is not aloud here and the price is being send to jail." The guard took the girl  
away. Wow all that for singing.  
"Hi you must be new here." I turned around and jumped a little.  
"H-hi." I said.  
"Hey but anyways why are you here all alone and why aren't you with your family."  
"I don't have one well I don't know who they are." I said sadly.  
"Oh I am so sorry." the lady said. I looked a little closer and I saw she had dirty blonde hair and  
beige skin she also had brown eyes. She was wearing a pink dress that reached to her feet. "Well my name  
is Kelly. How about you?" she asked.  
"My name is Katrine but you can call me Kat." I said. Even if my momma was not my real mom I still liked  
the nickname and I wanted to remember her and this is the perfect way to.  
"Ok well if you want to you can live with me if you want to." she said. Should I trust her? Do I have a  
choice?  
"Ok." she brought me to her house and I saw her house was small but inside it was beautiful. She had  
a couch it was old and red but it was still in good condition. Her walls were a grayish color with some  
blue and yellow flowers. "Wow." is I could say.  
"Ya she's a beauty." she said. Well at least I have a place to stay.  
**-3 months later-**  
Today is my birthday and I am turning 7. Wow 7 and it has been 3 months. Kelly was nice and she let me go  
to the woods but I came before 7 clock. I would practice on my aim by throwing rocks or sticks and I got  
really good. For some reason I wanted a knife so I could protect myself. Yes I am 7 and I want a knife and  
I am kinda violent sew me. But anyways I am so happy who knows what can happen maybe I could see my real  
mom. I wanted to sing but then I would be arrested. I have seen lots of people being arrested because they  
are singing. Oh how I would like to sing right now.  
"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Kat happy birthday to you." I heard  
Kelly say not sing but say. She handed me a box that was wrapped in a pink wrapping paper that had dots  
and a purple bow on top. I opened the box and I saw a 4 or 5 inch blade that had a grey handle.  
I picked up the knife and then I put it down.  
"I love it." and I hugged her.  
"I knew you would but don't run or hurt someone... But if they are trying to hurt you on perpus than you  
can. Now isn't the time that you go to the woods and practice." I went up and got the knife and put it  
in my boot that had a secret pocket I had in there. I walked to the woods and out of the village.  
I walked further in the woods and even further. I saw another kingdom but this was not like the village  
people here were singing. I sat on a log and started to sing.  
_"Under the bright blue endless sky. Wait I know that song how its been so long."_ I strode up._ "I remember_  
_sitting in the moonlight and that feeling what's that feeling?"_ I walked closer to the place I first  
saw the kingdom. _"I remember, yes how I know song though it's been so long. I remember happiness without_  
_a floor or ceiling what's that feeling? I remember. Oh! I remember her and how we were I remember wanting_  
_what the evening would be bringing I remember singing under the bright blue endless sky. Waves try to_  
_measure the days that we treasure. And I remember I remember and I'm never going back to the silent_  
_law they wrote. I will sing in every tempo every last chromatic note. For I, I remember her I remember_  
_music and I remember love. Loveeeee."_ I sat Indian style on the ground.  
"Hey do you know you are fantastic at singing." I heard a lady who is 18 and she has strawberry blonde  
hair in 2 braids. She had cyan eyes and freckles across her cheeks. She was wearing a green dress  
that reaches to her ankles and her dress had a desine that I did not know. I jumped up. "Oh I'm sorry  
did I scare you."  
"Yes I mean no I mean maybe?" I said.  
"Oh ok but anyways why is a little girl like you doing in the woods."  
"Oh I always go to the woods to practice my aim." I said.  
"Hmm interesting well anyways my name is Anna. What's your name."  
"Katrine but you can call me Kat."  
"Well Kat do you have to go anywhere because I would like to invent you for chocolate."  
"I would love chocolate!" I screamed in eximent . "I mean I would love to."  
"Ok lets go." We went to a little shop and bought chocolate. We sat somewhere. "So tell me why are you in  
Arendelle."  
"Wait this is Arendelle?" I asked.  
"Yes wait were are you from?" Anna asked.  
"Well I came from a small village not far from here."  
"How is the village like?" she asked.  
"Well some people are happy, mad, angry, nice, and rude sometimes all 5. But anyways there is a law  
in the village that won't allow people to sing. Today is my birthday and my friend Kelly gave me a  
gift I was so happy I wanted to sing but I could not. I went to the woods so I could sing. Also there  
is no chocolate there and this is the first chocolate I had in 3 months." I said.  
"Wow I never want to go to that place and you did not have chocolate for 3 months I would never survive  
that."  
"Yauh so anyways who are you exactly?" I asked.  
"Oh yauh I am princess Anna of Arendelle and anyways so do you want to see my sister."  
"Not to be mean or anything but why?" I asked.  
"Well its because sometimes when she falls asleep she says the name Katrine and maybe it is you who she is  
talking about." How does the queen of Arendelle my name?  
"Sure." We started to walk to the castle.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

** Oh my Katrine is going to meet Elsa. Hurah! *Throws hands in air* The first song is Brave by Sara Bareilles and the second is **

** I remember from The little mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning **

** I will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	6. reunion

**Elsa POV**

I was looking for a book in the library. I don't know what book but I was looking for something to read.  
Anna left about an hour ago. What is that girl doing? I asked myself. I picked up a book called The History  
Of Arendelle. I haven't read this one yet. I opened the book and I fell asleep. After 30 minutes I woke  
up and I heard a knock on the door.  
**Katrine POV.**  
"Are you sure she won't mind?" I asked Anna.  
"Oh I am sure."  
"Ok." I said. We entered the castle and it looked beautful from the outside and inside. "Wow its beautiful."  
"Yep." she popped the p. We walked threw the halls and there was a lady that was holding a box.  
"Gerda have you seen Elsa?" Anna asked.  
"Yes she is in the library." the person samed Gerda said.  
"Ok." Anna said and she grabbed my hand and we ran down the hall to somewhere that had big doors. Anna  
knocked on the door. "Elsa it's me Anna."  
"Come in." I heard a female voice. Anna opened the door and I saw a person about 21 years old and she  
was wearing a blue dress with blue flats wow she wears a lot of blue.  
**Elsa POV**  
I saw Anna with a little girl who was wearing a pink dress that reached to her ankles. The dress  
had a bow on the side of her waist that was a darker shade of pink then her dress. She was wearing  
boots that had something shiny sticking out but I did not pay attachen to it and she had black hair  
that had blue strickes in it and she had pale skin and ice blue eyes. _Those eyes they are so familiar _  
_ kinda like... no it can't be._  
"Elsa this is Katrine, Katrine this is Elsa." _Katrine no no no_. I faked a smile.  
"Hi Katrine so I haven't seen you around here where are you from?" _Please you have to leave he cant see_  
_ that you are alive._  
"Well I came from another village away from this kingdom but its still close." _Please go back I can't _  
_ see you get hurt because of me!_  
"Well how long are you staying here?" I asked. _Please leave he could be watching._  
"I don't know but if you want I can leave now." said Katrine._ I don't want her to leave this is the first_  
_ time I have seen her in 7 years and maybe he wont think it is her._  
"Wait how about you stay the night here." I said.  
"Are you series?" she said in eximent.  
"Yes you can stay in one of the guest rooms if you like." I said then Katrine got closer  
to me and hugged me. I was shocked at first but I hugged her back. My little girl is back she is really  
back. "Anna I am going to show her to the room and can you put the books back. Please."  
"Fine but if your drool is there I wont even touch it." Katrine chuckled. I showed her to a guest room that  
we had and I opened the door. That had a single twin bed. The room was a light purple color and it had a  
pink celling.  
"Wow." I heard Katrine say. She jumped on the bed and sat on it. I sat right next to her.  
"So Katrine what brings you to Arendelle?" I asked.  
"Well I was just going to walk and I saw Arendelle and I realized I had never been here before." You were  
born here. "I met your sister and 10 minutes before now I decided before I leave I would look for my  
real mom." I wanted to cry and tell her that I was right here but I can not put her in danger.  
"Well I hope you find her."  
"Me too." After 10 minutes of talking it was time for dinner. All 3 of us ate and because Kristoff, Sven,  
and Olaf were gone on a trip she wont be meet anymore people. We all ate and after I went with Katrine to  
the guest room.  
"Goodnight Elsa." Katrine said.  
"Goodnight Katrine."  
"You can call me Kat."  
"Goodnight Kat." I said and I went to my bed chambers and changed into my nightgown. I layed on my bed  
but did not sleep. I heard a small scream. I quickly got up and walked to were Katrine was. I opened  
the door and saw that Katrine was sitting up with her hands to her face. I went in and closed the  
door behind me and I sat next to Katrine. She looked up and I hugged her.  
"Why are you crying?" I asked her.  
"M-m-my r-r-real m-m-m-mom d-did n-not w-want m-m-me." she said between.  
"Hey I am sure that is not true I know she loves you very much." I kissed her forhead. "Do you want me to  
stay here?" I asked.  
"Y-yes p-please." she said and I kissed her forehead and layed her down on the bed and tucked her in. I  
hugged her and I fell asleep. I felt tears of joy come down my checks. _I love you Katrine don't forget_  
_ that._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Aww Elsa found her baby girl its just so sweet. *Whips tear from eye* **

** I will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Katrine POV **

_I was in a playground with other children ponting and laughing at me_  
_"No one will ever love you freak." said a girl._  
_"No wonder her parents abandon her." said another girl. Then all of the sudden I was close to a alley_  
_I saw a female who was wearing a cloke. She was walking to a alley with something in her arms. It was a_  
_baby! The baby started to cry._  
_"Shh baby girl don't cry" the lady said. I followed her and she had put the baby in a box. I saw the baby_  
_and it looked like me! The baby had tiny black hair and some tiny blue hair. I think thats me and that_  
_must be my real mother! The woman in the cloke started to sing to me as a baby. "Oh the waves roll low_  
_and the waves roll high and so it goes. Under the bright blue endless sky. Waves try to measure the days_  
_that we treasure. Wave hello and wave goodbye." Younger me fell asleep with the song. I knew I knew that_  
_song from my real mother. The lady kissed baby me's head. Then she said "I am sorry my little Katrine."_  
_Hah knew it. "I need to procted you from him. He must not know you are alive. Just remember I love you_  
_and don't forget that." she kissed baby me's forhead. Wait how is him and why does he want me? I heard_  
_someone coming and she must of heard him too because she started to run to the woods. I followed to see_  
_if I can see who my real mom was. When I catched up to her I heard her say. "I am so sorry." She_  
_put her hoody down from her cloke and I notice that she looked a lot like Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa is my_  
_real mom. Then who is my dad and why did she have to leave me. I looked down at my feet for a few minutes_  
_and then I looked up to see her crying. I closed my eyes then I was in another playground and I saw 2 boys_  
_and 2 girls come up._  
_"Oh look its the freak again." said one boy._  
_"Leave me alone." I said to them._  
_"Aw it can talk." said a girl._  
_"I am a she not a it." I said calmly. I really wanted to run and cry._  
_"Are you sure about that." The other girl said. "Well have you ever thought that your mom abandon you_  
_because she did not love you."_  
_"No she said she loves me!" I said screaming. I had enough of them teasing me._  
_"You are so navie she doesn't love you." said the other boy._  
_"No she told me she loves me." I told all four of them._  
_"Well she was lying all you are is a monster and a freak no one will ever love you." I dont know why but_  
_I started to belive them when they said my mother did not love me._  
_"Katrine is a freak and no one loves her not even her own mother!" They all shanted. Then more people came_  
_and stared to say. "Katrine is a freak and no one loves her not even her own mother." one after another_  
_about the 3 time they said that I was angry sad and confused._  
_"NO!NO!NO!" I yelled._  
_"Katrine is a freak and no one loves her not even her own mother." They kept on saying and I kept screaming_  
_no at them. After the fifthteen time they said it I screamed really loudly._ I woke up and I found my self  
sweeting. I put my hands to my face and started to cry. I heard some one come in the room but I did not  
look and the person closed the door behind them. The person sat right next to me. I looked up and saw  
it was Elsa my real mother. She hugged me and I was a bit shocked but I did not stop crying.  
"Why are you crying?" she asked.  
"M-m-my r-r-real m-m-m-mom d-did n-not w-want m-m-me." I said between sobs. Why would she care she doesn't  
love me.  
"Hey I am sure that is not true I know she loves you very much." she kissed my forhead. "Do you want me to  
stay here?" she asked. Do you?  
"Y-yes p-please." I said and she kissed my forehead and she layed me down on the bed and tucked me in. She  
hugged me and I fell asleep in her arms. I felt tears of joy come down my checks. I think she does  
love me. My momma loves me. I sleeped peacely in her arms.  
**Elsa POV**  
I woke up to see that Katrine my little girl in my arms peacely sleeping. I did not move but I saw the  
clock that was in her room room. It said 7:35 and it should be 25 minutes before breakfast.  
"Pss Katrine its time to wake up." I said. She just groand and put her head under a pillow. I put my  
hands back to me and sighed. How do I wake her up I thought to myself then I got a idea. I got off the bed  
and got the pillow off of Katrine head. She groand again and she put herself under the covers. I smiled.  
I took the covers off of her and picked her up. "Its time to wake up." I told her.  
"Five more minutes." she said.  
"Do you want to have breatfast." I asked still caring her.  
She looked at me. "What are we having." she asked.  
"I don't know but I think you would like to eat."  
"Yes but I am so tired." she said. I looked at her. "Fine but I have no clothes to wear."  
"I think I have some clothes that will fit you."  
"Fine." she said and I put her down.  
"I'll be back soon stay here." I went out of the room.  
"Ok." I heard Katrine say and then I closed the door. I went to my chambers and first I got dressed in my  
dress that looked kinda like my coranaten dress but it was purple and it did not have the cloke I put my  
hair in a french braid and but on purple/blue flats and after that got a box I had in there  
that had my old clothes. I picked up a blue dress that also had a lighter blue jacket for it. I walked back  
to the guest room. I opened the door to find Katrine siting on the bed.  
"I have the clothes." I said as I closed the door behind me. "I hope you don't mind wearing blue."  
"Not at all I mean I always wear blue because of my hair." she pointed to her hair and I again I saw  
she had blue strickes in her hair that was in a mess. She was born with the blue hair stricks but I  
never knew why.  
"Well here they are." I said and I put the clothes on the bed. "I be waiting out side if you need me just  
call my name." I said.  
"Ok." Katrine said then I walked out of the chambers and about 7 minutes later Katrine poked her head out  
of the door.  
"Could you help me with something?" she asked.  
"Sure." I went inside the chambers again and saw that her hair was still in a mess but the dress reached  
to her ankles and she had her boots on. "Do you need help with your hair?"  
"Yep." she said popping the p. I picked up a brush that had been in there and started to brush her hair.  
"Wow your hair is in tangles." I said as I try to brush her hair. After about 5 minutes it was soft.  
"Now can we have breastfast." she asked.  
"Yes we can." I replide back. We walked down the hall.  
"How can a bee fly if they have tiny wings." she said and she put her index finger and thumb close together  
to repersent how tiny they were.  
"I don't know the anwser to that." I said.  
"Oh well." she said. _I missed you my little girl._  
**? POV**  
I was looking at Queen Elsa and Katrine.  
"Looks like I found the queens weekness." I said. I started to walk to a woods and I started to make up my  
plan.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen and the song was Athena song from The little mermaid Ariel's beginning again.**

** Ah daughter and mother love. Happy mothers day! Anyways see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Elsa POV**

I have waited for this moment for 7 years and now my little girl is here with me. I mean he really  
can't tell if she is my daughter or not. Wait how I'm I going to tell Anna. Oh my goodness that is going  
to be hard to tell her that. Well I have to tell her one day or today.  
"Elsa!"  
"Hmm" I said getting out of my thoughts.  
"I was calling your name for 5 minutes."_ 5 minutes! How long to I think!?_  
"Lost in thought." I said.  
"Hmm ok." Then I saw Anna stuff her face with food.  
"Anna."  
"Wha I em huery." I giggled at her and so did Katrine. Anna swallowed her food and began to talk. "So  
Katrine how do you like Arendelle?"  
"I love it. I mean there is chocolate and people can sing!" she said in eximent. _Where did she use to live?_  
"Well I am glad you like it." I said. "Oh Anna."  
"Yes." Anna replied.  
"Isn't today the day that Kristoff comes back."  
"Oh yes." she said in eximent. She jumped up . "Thanks for reminding me I guess I had something else in  
my mind." She skipped until she was outside. I smiled at her. Katrine was just siting there with a wondering  
face.  
"Who?" Katrine asked.  
"He is Anna's boyfriend." I said and she said oh. She had a smile on her face. I stared to drink the  
orange juice I that was on the table. Anna just came in and sat down.  
"So do you have a boyfriend?" I spit my juice out of my mouth and it landed on Anna.  
"Eww Elsa!" She said whipped her face with her hand. I started to blush in emberasse.  
"Sorry." I said then I was slowly going down of my chair and going under the table.  
"Elsa?" I heard Anna say. Then she went down the table and crawled to me. "You should turn before you  
spit." I was as red as a tomato and my face was buring. Anna was crawling out benife the table. She was  
about to go up but she hit her head on the endge. "OW!" Katrine started to laugh. I went back up and sat  
back on my chair. Katrine was laughing and she was holding her sides.  
"You-u..two..are...the...funniest...royals...I...have...ever...met." She said between laughs.  
Anna started to laugh. I started to laugh but not as hard as them.  
"Why are we laughing?" I said.  
"I..dont..know." Anna said between laughs. We all stoped laughing because our side started to hurt. Katrine  
started to laugh alittle.  
"I-it..because...of...you two..dont..act...like..other...royals." she stopped laughing and there was a short  
pause. "In a good way."  
"Thank you?" both Anna and I said.  
"I mean all the people that I meet that was anyway royal is always a prick in a way." Katrine said.  
"And how is that?" I asked.  
"Well were I used to live in both places a royal would visit us in the village. There was a queen and  
a king and a princess my age. The princess was stuck up and spoiled. She would always make fun of us  
because we have 'nothing better to do in our lives'. But I just was nevered bothered by her." I was  
surprised. _Wow where did she live?_ There was a knock on the door and Kai just came in.  
"Your highness Sir Kristoff is here." Anna got up and ran outside. Katrine and I followed her by walking.  
"Anna wait up." I said. We started to run after her. When we reached her we had stopped in font of  
Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf.  
"I can't feel my legs." siad Katrine and she fell back. She sat up and looked up. "Why is there a living  
snowman?" she asked.  
"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf said.  
"Hi?" she said.  
"Wow I am surprised she did not act more surprise." said Kristoff.  
"Well I have seen a unicorn so a living snowman doesn't surprise me...that much." Katrine strode up. _Wait a unicorn?_  
"Oh I forgot I need to get back." she started to run but she tripped but got back up.  
"Who was she?" said Olaf. I looked at Anna.  
"I think I have to tell you a story." I said before we went inside exept Olaf and he started to follow  
Katrine. What is that snowman up to?  
**Katrine POV**  
I ran back to the village. When I got closer I sat down.  
"Wow I am out of shape." I was close to a river. I heard a sound of a branch cracking but I did not pay  
attechen. I got closer to the river and touched the water. I smiled at I picked my hand up and raised my  
hand up and the water raised up too. I moved my hand around and the water just followed. I made the  
water in a shape of the Arendelle castle and I froze the water into ice. I caught it. I could always  
controll water kinda like waterbending.I could also freeze the water. Ever since I was 3 or younger I  
could move water and you should have seen the faces on the people when I showed them. I heard a gasp  
behind me. I turned around to find a snowman.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Oh Katrine can bend water! That explains the blue stricks in her hair but anyways**

** see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Katrine POV**  
When I saw Olaf there I was abit surprised that he followed me all the way here.  
"Um hi?" I said.  
"Oh my snowman you have powers I can't wait to tell Elsa!" he replide  
"Wait Olaf um can we keep this between us." I told the snowman.  
"Oh ok but can you go back to Arendelle?" he asked.  
"Um ok I guess." I got up and started at the small ice castle. We both started to walk and Olaf started to  
talk about summer. Then I saw something shiny. "Wait Olaf I think I see something." I walked over  
to it and it lead to a river.  
"Another river?" Olaf said.  
"No same river just there is something in it." I said and I pointed to a spot. "See there is something  
right there."  
"Oh I see it." he said. Olaf was about to fall in but I caught him before he could. I then I used my  
to pick up the water and the object up and I brought it close to me. I let the water down and the object  
landed in my hand. It was a necklets and it was a pendant and it was a light blue color and it had something  
that looked like waves that were in black ink. The outside rim was silver. "Wow." is all I could say.  
"Who left that in the river?" Olaf asked.  
"I don't know but I think I just hang on to it." I said. "Well lets go we don't want to keep them waiting."  
I said before we started to walk.  
**Elsa POV**  
Anna, Kristoff and I went inside the castle and into the libaray. I closed the door and made sure no one  
was listening and then I started to talk.  
"So Anna I was going to tell you the story but I did not know how you were going to react." I said.  
"Well what is the story?" Anna asked.  
"Wait what did I miss?" Kristoff asked.  
"Well Elsa was going to tell me a story about her rebellion." Anna said.  
"Wait what?" Kristoff said surpising.  
"Is it really that surpising?" I asked.  
"Well you don't act like someone who would do that." he replied.  
"Well ok so when I was about 16 or so I went to a village and I met someone." I said looking down at my  
fingers "And I kinda ya know."  
"We don't know." Anna said.  
"Well I had umm that thingy." I said then I started to blush really hard.  
"What thingy?" asked Kristoff.  
"You know the thingy that sometimes causes a person to get umm pregnant." I said still looking down. I  
looked up and saw that Anna was about to say something but I started to talk. "So then a month or so  
I found out I was pregant and thats why I went away from the castle. So after I gave birth to her I had  
to give her away for her own safety. That was 7 years ago." I said then I looked up.  
"Wait who is the father?" asked Anna.  
"Well um you know umm its um well I don't know exactly." I lied I knew who it was but I did not want to  
tell them.  
"Do you at least know where your child is?" asked Anna.  
"Well yes." I said.  
"Will who is she?" she asked.  
"*cough* Katrine *cough*" I said  
"Who?" they both said.  
"Umm hernameisKatrine." I said quickly.  
"Huh?" they both said at the same time.  
"I said her name is Katrine." I said in a bit louder.  
"Wait so Katrine who was here the one with black hair and blue stricks in her hair." I bit my lower lip  
and nodded my head. "Well we have to tell her!" Anna said and she jumped up. I also got up.  
"Wait Anna don't I can't risk her safety."  
"But.."  
"No.'  
"Shes.."  
"No."  
"Could we at least tr.."  
"No Anna I will tell her once I find a way to portick her then I will."  
"Fine." Anna said and she sat back down and so did I. Then there was a knock.  
"Your majesty there is a little girl and Olaf waiting for you." said Kai. I sighed and got back up.  
"We will take about this later ok." I said.  
"Ok." they both said. Then I walked to were Katrine and Olaf was.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Well I guess about everyone knows that Elsa had a child *Throws both hands up in the air * Yayy! But anyways  
see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Katrine POV**

All the walk Olaf and I were talking about summer (For a snowman he loves summer) until we reach the  
castle and now we are waiting for my mom but I still had the pendant in my hand.  
**Third POV**  
"Did you know about this?" said Kristoff said. Both him and Anna were still in the library and Anna nearly  
made 2 bookshelf's fall.  
"No I mean why did she never tell me before... I am so confused." she said as she started to walk but  
then she hit a bookshelf and made all the books fell off. Kristoff chuckled a little from his girlfriends  
clumsiness.  
**Elsa POV**  
I started to walk to the court and when I reached there Katrine was there and she was talking to Olaf about  
who knows what.  
"Hello." I said.  
"Hi." Katrine said.  
"So are you going to stay in the kingdom?" I asked.  
"Yes and hmm um how do I say this ummm... wait before that do you have anything to like put around your  
neck like a chain of a neckles?" she asked.  
"Yes I do. Olaf can you go to my room and look in a white box and get a silver chain please?" I said.  
"Ok." Olaf said and then he waded to my room.  
"You can stay here if you like." I told Katrine.  
"Wait you won't mind that." she said._ I would never think about that my child of mine._  
"No I wouldn't and anyways we already have someone who acts like a child."  
"Wait who?" _Your aunt Anna._  
"Anna." I said.  
"Hey I heard that!" I heard Anna say. Both Katrine and I laughed.  
"But I don't have any clothes." she said.  
"Well I could go with you to the village and you can buy what you like there." I said and then before I  
could say anything else Katrine ran to me and hugged my waist and because she is still small I had to  
lower down to her hight and hugged her back. I could here a aw in the back but I did not pay attachen to  
that and I was living in the moment and then Olaf came back.  
"Hey I want a hug." Olaf said. I chucked and let Olaf in the hug. Minutes passed and I needed to go to  
the bathroom...badly.  
"I have to go but um you can wait for me or just stay with Olaf." Katrine nodded her head and I ran to the  
bathroom. Minutes passed and I went to my room and saw Katrine in my room with a water pendant around her  
neck connected to a chain. _That looks so familiar._  
"Hi!" Katrine said in eximent.  
"Hi oh my you gave me a heart attack."  
"Oh sorry about that." she said.  
"Don't worry about that." Then I recinze what the pendant was. "Wait one question." I said and then I walked  
and sat next to her and pointed to the pendant. "Where did you get that?" I asked.  
"Oh I found it in the river why?" she asked.  
"Well that was in my family since my great grandmother."  
"Well do you want it back?" she asked.  
"No you can keep it. It looks better on you then it did on me." I said. Then all of the people in the castle  
did what they did daily and it was nighttime and I was about to go to sleep but there was a knock on the  
door. I opened it and I expected Anna but it was Katrine and she was wearing a pink nightgown.  
"Um I was wondering if I could stay here if you don't mind." she said.  
"No I don't." I picked her up and closed the door after then after that I layed her on the left side of the  
bed and I layed in the right side.  
"Um can you sing me a lullaby?" she asked. I smiled because after 7 years here is my daughter, my flesh  
and blood, a part of my life is here asking me if I can sing her a lullaby.  
"I think I know one." I said then I got up and tucked her in a little then I started to sing. _"Watch all_  
_ the flowers Dance with the wind Listen to snowflakes Whisper your name Feel all the wonder Lifting your _  
_ dreams You can fly. Fly to who you are Climb upon your star You believe you'll find your wings Fly_  
_ To your heart Touch every rainbow Painting the sky Look at the magic Glide through your life A sprinkle of _  
_ pixie dust circles the night You can fly Fly to who you are Climb upon your star You believe you'll find_  
_ your wings Fly Everywhere you go Your soul will find a home You'll be free to spread your wings Fly_  
_ You can fly To your heart Rise to the heights of all you can be Soar on the hope of marvelous things_  
_ Fly to who you are Climb upon your star You believe you'll find your wings Fly Everywhere you go_  
_ Your soul will find a home You'll be free to spread your wings Fly You can fly To your heart."_ I sang  
quietly but not to quiet that she did not hear me and she was fast asleep. I layed next to her and hugged  
her softly and fell asleep moments after.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. The song was Fly To Your Heart by Selena Gomez. Aww mother and**

** daughter time. *Wipes my tears from my eyes.* And sorry about not updating sooner but like I said in my other story**

** I have lots of work to do. But anyways I will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Third person POV **  
Katrine had fallen to sleep and this night she had no nightmares. She felt save when she was near her  
real mom. It was morning but Katrine was still asleep but Elsa was half asleep. Then there was a knock on  
the door.  
"Elsa!" said the voice on the other side of the door. Elsa must of fallen when she was sleeping because now  
she was on the floor and not on the bed. She groaned and rubbed her eyes then she stretched.  
"Come in." she said quietly. Then Anna came in skipping to were Elsa was.  
"Why are you on the floor?" she asked.  
"I *sigh* must of fell when I was sleeping." Elsa replied.  
"Ohh." Then Anna helped Elsa up and she looked and the bed which Katrine was stretched all around the bed  
or half of the bed because she was still half the length of the bed. "Or you got knocked of."  
Elsa looked at the bed and saw how Katrine was.  
"I think you are probably right." Elsa said and cracked a small smile.  
"Oh don't forget there is a ball tonight." said Anna excitedly.  
"Wait today?" Elsa replied surprised.  
"Yes and I cant... wait did you forget?"  
"Um I guess so." then Elsa went to set on the edge of the bed.  
"Oh then you don't remember what the ball is for?" Anna asked.  
"No can you remind me please." Elsa replied.  
"Oh um its for your.. suitors." Anna said then after that Elsa groaned and fell back on the bed.  
"I am cameble of ruling a kingdom all by myself." she said.  
"Well they said you need a heir."  
"I do have one."  
"Wait since when?" Anna said surprised. "Wait ohhh Katrine ok got it." Elsa got back up.  
"Anna can you take Katrine to the village and get her some clothes?" she asked.  
"Oh its fine by me but why can't you come?" Anna asked.  
"Because I need to finish some touches in the ball." Elsa said and then she got up. "Can you help me wake  
her up please?"  
"Ok but it can't be that hard." Anna replied.  
"She's a heavy sleeper. There could be a battle outside and she probably wont notice."  
"Ohh ok." Anna said and she went next to Elsa.  
"Katrine its morning." said Elsa in a quiet voice.  
"Five more minutes." replied Katrine.  
"Come on Kat don't you want to eat brest fast?" Anna said.  
"Fine then.. 6 more hours." Katrine said and put the pillow over her head. Anna looked at Elsa.  
Elsa picked Katrine up and put Katrine's head over her left shoulder so she could lay down and  
use her shoulder as a pillow. Katrine was fast asleep again. Elsa gave Anna a face that  
said told-you-so.  
"Anna can you carry her I need to get dressed." Elsa said and Anna nodded her head and then Elsa  
took Katrine of her and she gave her to Anna. Katrine scormed a little but then went back to staying  
still. Anna left the room and closed the door behind her. Elsa got dressed in a dark green dress  
that reached to the floor. It was longed sleeved and she put on black flats. She put her hair in  
her normal braid and lightly put on purple eye shadow and a purple/pink lip stick and went out of the room.  
It took her about 10-27 minutes to get ready. She looked outside and saw that Anna was there still holding Katrine  
which she had changed to her nightgown to a pink dress and and pink shoes. "So I'm guessing that you gave her your old  
clothes to wear?" Elsa said as she got near the both girls.  
"Yes can you hold her now my arms are giving out." Anna said and then she handed Katrine to Elsa. Elsa  
giggled and Katrine was in the same poshion as she was earlier this morning. All three girls went to eat brest fast.  
Somewhere else in the kingdom the hooded man that was close to the castle yesterday was  
walking to the headquarters and walked in the bosses office.  
"Why are you here." the boss asked.  
"I have found the queens weakness." said the hooded man.  
"And what might this be?" the boss asked and the hooded man told him about Katrine. The boss had a grin  
on his face. "We will attack tonight at the ball."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen and sorry for not updating sooner but that in the past and I will see you in the next chapter**

**were the ball will take place. Do you want Elsa to find someone to love or just want her to stay single? :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **

**:) :) :) :)**


	12. the ball

**Third Person POV**  
"I don't like any of these people." said Katrine. She was wearing a purple dress that reached to the floor.  
it was long-sleeved and it had a bit of ruffles in front that were a shade lighter than the purple of the dress  
and here hair was down and was a bit wavy. She was also wearing purple flats which was a darker shade of  
purple than the purple on her dress and her water pendent around her neck.  
"Me neither." said Anna. She was dressed in a dress that was green dress that reached just bellow her  
ankles. There wear stripes on the shirt that went a dark shade of green and then a lighter one. Her hair  
was in a bun and was wearing black flats.  
"Why are you having this ball?" asked Katrine.  
"Elsa needs a suitor.. or so the counsel says." replide Anna.  
"Ohh wait what's a suitor?" Anna explided what a suitor was and Katrine replied with a oh. Elsa  
was on the other side of the ballroom dancing with a prince from the northern isle's. She was wearing  
a ice blue dress that reached the floor and had sparkles in the top part of the dress. The skirt had  
a ruffles but not puffy. She had her hair in a headband twist half up and half down and had a few snowflakes  
on it. She was wearing blue high heels that were 1 inch. Once the dance finished Elsa went back with  
Katrine and Anna.  
"Hi." Elsa said.  
"Hello." said Katrine.  
"Hi." said Anna. "So how was the dance?"  
"He has two left feet." replied Elsa.  
"Um were is the bathroom?" asked Katrine.  
"Anna can you please show her." said Elsa.  
"Ok." Anna replied and took Katrine to he bathroom. Elsa smiled to herself and turned around and went  
to get chocolate. She had ate about 3 pieces but was not done. Someone tapped her shoulder and when she  
looked behind her and saw a man that had brown hair that went to the top of his ears. He had electric  
blue eyes and his skin was a bit tanned. He was wearing black shirt that had buttons of a gold  
color and was longed sleeved and white pants and black shoes.  
"Care to dance." The man said.  
"Ok." Elsa said and blushed a bit. _Why I'm I feeling like this?_ she asked herself. They waltz around the  
ballroom and to Elsa's surprise he was light on his feet. Then there was a loud bang. Elsa looked behind  
her and saw that all the visitors wear running out side. Then she saw a man with a crossbow and he had a  
army behind him. Everyone of the visitors were gone and Elsa tried to run but someone holded her waist.  
She looked behind her and saw her dancing partner was holding her. Then Kristoff, Anna and Katrine came out.  
_Dang it why couldn't the doors be locked_ Elsa thought._ Is this a wrong time?_ Katrine thought. _Why are_  
_ all these people here?_ thought Anna. _Oh this is just wonderful_ thought Kristoff. All three of them had a  
person behind them and the three people put Anna, Kristoff and Katrines arms behind there back and tied  
in ropes but the three men wear still behind them.  
"Take the queen to the carriage and lock it up." said the leader. The person that had Elsa by the waist  
nodded his head. The person behind Elsa was the hodded man that spied on her but she never knew it.  
"NO!" screamed Anna and she tried to get out of the mans grasp but did not secside.  
"What are you going to do to her?" asked Katrine.  
"Kill her or maybe more." said the leader.  
"NO!" screamed Anna even louder. Were are all the guards? Anna asked to her self.  
"YOU WONT HURT HER!" screamed Kristoff.  
"Try and stop me." said the leader.  
"I swear if you hurt her.." Katrine started to say but was interrupted by the leader.  
"What you are just a 7 year old girl."  
"I WILL HURT YOU SO BADLY THAT YOUR GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDCHILDREN ARE GOING TO FEEL IT!" Katrine  
screamed. Then every cup and everything that had a water in it exploded. She stepped on the mans feet that  
was behind her and he let her go. Then she had ripped off the rope. She picked up the water and sent it  
to the men and she had turned it into ice shards half way there. They pined the men to the wall. Then all  
of the sunden she was knocked out by someone heading her with the end of the crossbow.  
"NO!" screamed Elsa but before she could do anything she was knocked out with a bottle made out of glass.  
The last thing she heard was Anna and Kristoff screaming her name then she blacked out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

** Wow well now everybody well not everybody knows that Katrine can water bend. Well I have nothing else to say **

** but see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok so there is a little bit of bad language in this chapter**

**Elsa POV**  
I felt light headed and woozy. Oh goodness what happened? I woke up only to find I was in a cell.  
_Dammit!_ I look beside me and found Katrine holding on to me. Who toke us and what do they want? I gosh  
my head is hurting. I sat up and put my hands on the sides of my head then Katrine's grip tighten and she  
woke up. She wined softly and started to cry.  
"Shh Katrine I am here don't cry." I said and picked her up and cradit her in my arms.  
"W-w-why are we h-here?" she said and then hiccupped.  
"I don't know sweetie I don't know."  
"Hic I want to hic go home." she cried.  
"Its ok I am here." Then the door opened and two people came in. One was dressed in a tux. Why on earth  
are you wearing a tux? and the other is wearing armor.  
"Well isn't this touching?" the man in the tux said.  
"What do you want with us?!" I said.  
"Well why not enjoy yourself life's too short to question it."  
"That doesn't even make sense." I mummered. "Where are we?"  
"Ahh I would like to answer that but I cant." I strode up and put Katrine down only to get in font of her.  
She was still crying but not as much.  
"What do you want?!" I asked coldly.  
"Hmmmm let me answer that. Ha no." He then went out of the cell and so did the other man. I quickly turned  
around and met with Katrines height and hugged her. She returned the hug and started to cry on my shoulder.  
"Shhh we will get out of this together."

**Third Person POV**  
Brandon or also known as the hooded man walked away from the cell with the man in the tux that was the  
leader. He was wearing armor. He had saw all of what happened. The ball to seeing them less than a minute  
ago. He had a tingly feeling when he was around her. No Brandon you cant he thought to himself. They were  
out of the dungeon and walking to the leaders office. When the two men reached the office the leader sat on  
the chair behind the desk and Brandon just stode there but the leader suggest him to sit down on the chair  
that was across from him. He sat down.  
"Brandon you did a great job distracting the snow queen." The leader said.  
"Thank you sir." Brandon replied.  
"Now we go with the rest of the plan."  
"If you don't mind answering sir but why have we captured the queen."  
"Well you see the queen is a treat to us." the leader paused for a few seconds. "Even if it means to kill  
others."  
"But what did the queen do?"  
"She is a treat to all kingdoms and a few had paid us to assassin the queen. Even my brothers kingdom had  
been asking us to assassin the queen exshely my youngest brother."  
"But what about the child?"  
"We will kill her too."  
"But sir she is just a child."  
"Did you not see what the child did in Arendelle?! She holds power like her mother."  
"How did you know that the child mother is the queen?"  
"We have done some research and found out that the queen was seen in a village in the kingdom when she  
was 16 and operably she was pregnant with a child."  
"But sir why do we have to kill the child?"  
"I had helped her bring the child to this planet and I can help her out." Brandon was confused when the  
leader said that.  
"What do you mean sir." The leader laughed.  
"I am the child's father. Turns out the woman that I meet about 7 years ago was the queen." The leader  
stode up. "Brandon do me a favor and go to the dungeon and separate the 2." Brandon did not like the idea  
he dispised it but he had to do it for his family. Brandon nodded and went down to the dungeon and took  
a guard with him to the cell. The guard had opened the door and went in with Brandon and shut the door  
behind him. He saw Elsa and Katrine holding each other and by the look that there shoulders were shaking  
he thought that they were crying. The guard broke them off and started to take Katrine away from the cell  
by the wrist but Elsa fought back.  
"Stop!" she said and jumped on the guards back and started to pound her fist is his chest. The guard almost  
let go of Katrine but Brandon took the Elsa of his back by pulling her by waist and put force to it. She  
might of looked weak but she was stronger than you thought. "No PUT ME DOWN!" she started to yell and  
so did Katrine. Tears were gathering in both of the girls eyes. Once the guard left with Katrine and  
closed the door behind him. Brandon put down Elsa only to get slapped with full force that would leave a  
mark and frost started to creep but it disappeared quickly " You bastard! How dare you *slap* take me away from my  
kingdom *slap* my sister *slap* and now you take away my DAUGHTER! *slap* after I thought I liked you!"  
did she just say that?! _Dammit!_ She was about to slap him again but he had caught her by her wrist. She tried  
to use her other hand but he had her by both of her wrist and tears started to fall down to her checks. He did the  
unthinkable and leaned down to kiss her on the lips and to his surprise she kissed back. You can say it fell magical  
for both of them but no one said it. When they broke apart. Elsa was red but not of only of embarrassment but also anger.  
She did not slap him. "You bastard." she whispered so quietly that only she could hear it. Brandon let  
go of her wrist and started to walk out of the cell. Elsa just starred at him as he walked away and closed  
the door behind him and lock it. She fell on her knees felling hatred and love at the same time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Oh gosh this chapter was hard to write. *Rubs eyes* but anyways I decided**

** to let Elsa have a love entrees. So yep and hah when I was finishing the chapter my sister came in and she had bought**

** me a Elsa Frozen shirt. Wow what a conveidence but anyways see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	14. Chapter 13

**Katrine POV**  
I heard yelling after I left the cell and now I am here alone in another cell. I fought I did but they  
were stronger. Now I am here in chains around my wrist alone and crying. I mean really what do you  
expect from a 7 year old. The door opened and there was a man who was there when the guy in the tux came  
in. Why was he wearing a tux?  
"What do you want?" I said sadly.  
"I just wanted to tell you that everything is going to be ok." the man said.  
"Oh so being ok is being kidnaped then taken away from my mom? What kind of ok is that?! Because to me it  
is the opposite!" and I stode up after I said that.  
"I promise that everything is going to be fine."  
"Why should I trust you!"  
"Because I know how to help you get out but not yet. I need sometime." then the guy left.  
"Hey come back! This is not over!" I sighed and fell on the ground. Then I mummered "Stupid suitors."

**Elsa POV**  
I am furious, sad, mad, and happy. I am so confused. Why? Why did I ever say that! Why I'm I so..  
I was cut off by someone opening the door. I looked up.  
"Hello your highness." said the guy which is the same guy in the tux. Stupid tux.  
"What do you want."  
"Just here to give you food. Don't want you to die on us."  
"Why would you care." I said coldly.  
"No reason at all." Then with that he put the tray of food and a cup with water. Then he left.  
"Please be safe Katrine." I whispered.

**Third Person POV**  
"What I'm I going to do!" Anna said. She was pancaking. I mean who wouldn't. Her sister was kidnaped with  
and her niece was taken to then there were search party's looking for the two but they came back at night  
and said they have seen no sign of Elsa and Katrine.  
"Anna calm down I am sure they are ok." said Kristoff.  
"Yes they are having tea with the people that kidnaped them and then later they are going to a party and  
dance around like pixy's!" Anna yelled.  
"Lets just think positive." He replied back.  
"Ok ok." She breathed in slowly and out slowly. "Chocolate, puppy's, kitty's, and snowman." then she sighed.  
"What are we going to do?" she asked.  
"Right now lets find Elsa and Katrine."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

** So that toke a long time for a this chapter. Well real life got in the way and every time I tried to write I would only get about 5 minutes. So this **

** chapter might be short but its all I could do for now and I am going to try to make the other chapter a little bit longer**

** but anyways see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	15. Chapter 14

**Third Person POV**  
"I'm trusty!" said Katrine from her cell.  
"Can you stop complaining!" said one of the guards.  
"But I'm trusty and hungry!"  
"Would you shut up!"  
"Hey your talking to a 7 year old here buddy!" yelled Katrine.  
"A annoying 7 year old."  
"And how many calm 7 year olds have you met?"  
"Many."  
"Lies!"  
"Ok if I give you the food will you shut up!"  
"Yes thank you." The guard came in and brought water and a piece of bread and left the cell. "Stupid."  
Katrine mummered. _This should be enough water for escaping. Ok now I need to get the guard to come in here _  
_ again._ "Mr.! I dropped the water and I did not even get to drink it!"  
"Drink it off from the floor!" the guard said.  
"But I need water from the cup! I am a picky eater!" Katrine thought for a minute._ Yes._ "And If I don't get  
something to drink I will not stop being annoying!"  
"Fine I will be back!" After a few minutes the guard came and was about to open the door. _Ok you can do this_  
_ One._ There was a click noise _Two._ the door opened _Three!_  
xxxx  
_Come on Elsa think! How do you get out of a prison. Oh I have powers stupid. Ok lets try this._ I expanted  
my arms and tryed to use my powers. _Come on you can do this._ Only sparks went out._ Wait what's happening?_  
I tried it again. Only sparks came out. _Why is it not working! Come on!_ I tried again but still only sparks  
came out.  
"Really!" I yelled in the cell. I heard noise that was coming from outside the cell. The next thing I knew is  
that Katrine, broke threw the door with water. "Ummmmmm."  
"Escaping." she replied.  
"I'm think that is a good idea." I said and then went out with her. There were no guards because Katrine took  
them all out. _Wowwwwwwwww_ Elsa thought in her head.  
"Come on!" Katrine said and took Elsa's hand in hers. She dragged her outside of the castle._ This was easy. Too easy._  
xxxx  
"Sir what do we do?" said a guard.  
"Let them leave." said the leader.  
"But sir-"  
"No buts just let them leave."  
xxxx  
"We are free!" said Katrine.  
"How did you take all those guards by yourself."  
"They underrated what I could do because I am a 7 year old."  
"Ok lets just get back to the castle." Elsa thought for A minute. _Should I tell her? What if she asks who her_  
_ father is?_ "I have something to tell you when we get there."  
"Ok." They had to go and walk a long way that it took almost 2 days. Of course they set camp and found a ride  
to helped them get to Arendelle faster.  
Once they got to the castle Anna saw them and ran to them with Kristoff right behind her. She ran to Elsa and  
hugged her nearly tackled her to the ground and knocking the air out of her.  
"I need to breath Anna." she said softly.  
"Oh sorry." she said and then Anna went to Katrine level and hugged her too. Kristoff hugged Elsa and then Olaf  
came out and hugged both Elsa and Katrine.  
"Katrine I need to talk to you." Elsa told Katrine as they went inside the castle.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. They escaped and now the leader let them go. Well I don't really know what to say but see you in the next **

** chapter. **** :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) ****:) :) :) :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Third Person POV  
"Katrine I have to tell you something important." said Elsa. They were in the library and she made sure that  
no one was in hearing rage.  
"Yes." Katrine replied. _Ok how do I tell her? Oh gosh this is harder than I thought it would be._  
"Katrine. Do you know who your mother is?" great_ Elsa great you are doing fantastic._ Elsa thought sarcasmly.  
in her head.  
"Yes I mean no I mean *sigh* there is a fifty percent chance." she replied.  
"Well.. Katrine I am your.. mother." Elsa said then she closed her eyes. Oh she going to hate me. And to her  
surprise Katrine ran up to her and hugged her. She opened her eyes tensed up for a second but then relaxed  
and huged her back.  
"IknewitIknewit!" Katrine said quickly. _Yes_ _I knew it was her. I am so happy I could exploded_  
"Hmm."  
"Nothing." Katrine pulled back. "Are you my real momma?"  
"Yes I am."  
"Then who is my dad?"_ How do I tell her. Come on think Elsa think._  
"Your dad was a man that I met a long time ago." _not lies._ "We meet each other and one thing leads to  
another. I had you." she said after she got on her knees in front of Katrine so she wasn't looking down  
at her. "He left before you were born."  
"So he abandon us?"  
"Its kind of like that."  
"But do you know where he is?"  
"I can't say I know."  
"Well wait if I am your daughter then that means I am a princess?" Katrine said changing the subject. Elsa  
giggled.  
"Yes it does."  
"And that means I get to live in the castle?"  
"I think you already are."  
"I get to live with my real momma." Elsa nodded her head and said 'hmm'. Katrine hugged her again but then  
she yawned.  
"I think someone is sleepy."  
"I am not sleepy."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes I am-" she was asleep. Elsa caught her before she fell. She chuckled and carried her to her room.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Sorry for the spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. The family is back together well almost. And this is a short **

** chapter. Bleh sorry for that. Well s****ee you in the next ****chapter. **** :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) ****:) :) :) :)**


End file.
